


Never Hear the End of It

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [22]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: The three of them had been something of an item for some time now, but were deeply in denial about it.There was simply no way Yennefer was going to admit to having sex with a bard, much less ocassionally liking his company. Jaskier, perhaps in retaliation, refused to shut up to anyone who would listen about his sexual conquests with a variety of notable and infamous persons, only peppering in among them Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg (“When did you fuck a dragon, Jaskier?!”). And Geralt was as stony as ever, and wouldn’t admit at swordpoint to loving anyone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Never Hear the End of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/gifts).



“Well, now we’ll never hear the end of it,” Yennefer sighed, covering her face. 

The three of them had been something of an item for some time now, but were deeply in denial about it. 

There was simply no way Yennefer was going to admit to having sex with a bard, much less ocassionally liking his company. Jaskier, perhaps in retaliation, refused to shut up to anyone who would listen about his sexual conquests with a variety of notable and infamous persons, only peppering in among them Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg (“When did you fuck a dragon, Jaskier?!”). And Geralt was as stony as ever, and wouldn’t admit at swordpoint to loving  _ anyone _ .

So when young Ciri came round looking for Geralt, and found him, far more of him than she ever wanted to see again ever, along with much more of Auntie Yen and Uncle Jask than she also ever wanted to see, she reacted as any teenager would: 

“Eugh!  _ Lock the door _ , you three!” she shrieked, rattling some of the wall-hangings and books and vases in the room with her lioness roar. 

“Uh…”

“Oh, shit!” 

“Cirilla!” 

Ciri had already slammed the door shut again. “If you  _ care _ , I cooked  _ supper _ !” 

They heard her retreating footsteps and an exaggerated shudder. “Disgusting!”

“Here now, I’m not disgusting!” Jaskier complained. “I’ve been told by several lovers that I have the finest ass on the Continent!”

“Shut up, Jaskier,” Geralt groaned, rolling over to get dressed. 

Yennefer and Jaskier made no such moves to get up. “I’m sure it wasn’t  _ my  _ fault for not bolting the door. It isn’t as though  _ I _ have magic.” 

“You’re about to wish you weren’t immortal, either,” Yennefer said, grabbing his throat and shaking him a few times like she wanted to wring his neck. 

“Easy, Yen, he likes that too much,” Geralt growled. “And we have to get to dinner.” 

“Right. We should depart incrementally based on the order of arrival, so we’re not seen to—”

“Give it a rest, Jaskier, she saw us.”

“I’ve been seen with many—oof!” Jaskier wheezed as Yennefer thumped his diaphragm. 

Geralt, ignoring them now, finished getting dressed and washed up for dinner. He didn’t wait for them, so clearly he liked Jaskier’s idea of staggering their departures. 

“Maybe I could give her a memory-altering draught,” Yennefer speculated, sneering at Jaskier. “Or myself one, to forget why I ever crawled into bed with you.” 

Jaskier’s eyes sparkled. “Well, my midnight dewdrop, allow me to—”

“Eugh,” Yen said, and that time she did get out of bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-third in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "end." Thanks to Cognomen for the scenario!


End file.
